Happy 4th of July Karl HeinzSchneider
by Interstellar Overdrive
Summary: This was supposed to be his birthday fic, but it's a bit late as you can see, LOL. Genzo x Karl YAOI. NC-17


"Hold still, Karl."

"Ow!" Karl Heinz-Schneider winced as Genzo Wakabayashi slathered aloe vera over his poor sunburnt back. Karl leaned on the balcony of their seaside villa, watching the fireworks' array of colors in the night sky from the many celebrations in the distance.

Karl sighed. Some birthday. It was supposed to be a romantic getaway, just the two of them. Germany had a friendly game with the United States team in New York (which Germany won by a landslide, of course), and, since it was so close to Karl's birthday, Genzo decided to surprise him with a trip to the Florida Keys.

Which started out great, by the way - they went diving along the coral reefs, spent a wonderful day at the beach, which they had practically all to themselves. It was the off season, which meant the little island town wasn't crowded with tourists. It was mostly the friendly, laid-back locals who made up the populous now. And Genzo was grateful for that - he wanted it to be a mellow, relaxing vacation for them. And he wanted to do something special for Karl's birthday, so he figured since they were in America, and the Independence Day holiday fell on the same date as Karl's birthday, what better way to spend it than in the Keys? Genzo rented a secluded villa overlooking the ocean, towards the west so you could see the most beautiful sunsets over the Gulf of Mexico.

And because of the Independence Day celebrations, everyone was partying, eating, drinking, and setting off fireworks. All night long you could hear the booms and cracklings of firecrackers, and see showers of multicolor sparks in the sky.

Yes, it was going to be perfect...except for one thing....

Karl got sunburned; _really_ sunburned. The blonde's ivory skin didn't fare too well under the bright, strong tropical sun. And even though he did use sunscreen, he still got burnt. "SPF 50 _my ass_" Karl said bitterly.

Genzo laughed. "And that's the only part of you that didn't get sunburned". He squeezed more aloe in his hand and applied more to Karl's sore red back. It was a good thing the owners of the villa kept a large aloe vera plant on the premesis. "And besides, you're supposed to reapply the sunscreen every hour or so; you can't just put it on, and forget about it." Speaking from someone who never had a sunburn in his life; The Florida sun had given Genzo a nice golden tan.

"Well, why didn't you _tell_ me??" Karl asked, annoyed.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault you fell asleep. And how could I know? I was in the pub talking with the American goalkeeper." Genzo chuckled. "He still has a lot to learn..."

"The American team is here?" Karl asked.

"Some of them are. They even invited me to go on a 'Duval Crawl'" Genzo said.

"Duval Crawl?" Karl questioned, raising an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Oh, just a 'crawl' of all the pubs on Duval Street (the main street of Key West). Then they're going to some party and light fireworks." Genzo said. "I said thanks, but no thanks."

Karl thought a moment, then said with a little laugh: "Do you suppose it's _wise _to get drunk before setting off fireworks?"

Genzo laughed. "Not really! Maybe it's an American tradition to lose a finger or two on 4th of July. That's all the holiday is, really - eat, drink, and blow stuff up."

Karl laughed, then hissed as Genzo added more aloe underneath the waistband of his swim trunks. "Oh, I'm sorry - do you want me to stop?" Genzo stopped what he was doing and asked.

"No, no, it's ok - it's not you - it's my swim trunks - the elastic hurts my skin." Karl said, wincing. A micro-second later, Genzo pulled down Karl's swim trunks.

"Hey!" Karl exclaimed. "Genzo, are you _crazy_? We're on the balcony - someone might see us!"

_"Who?"_ Genzo asked. "Karl, relax, we're alone, no one can see us; The balcony is too high (it came up to Karl's waist) and look - do you see any neighbors? There's a reason why I chose this place - so we can be _alone_. Besides, how can I get to those hard to reach places with your shorts in the way?" Genzo said, a grin forming on his handsome face.

"I'll bet." Karl said, reading Genzo's mind; He could picture the 'hentai grin' on his boyfriend's face. Karl laughed to himself, looking over the water, the fireworks lighting up the night sky in a rainbow of colorful sparks.

Genzo added a little more aloe to his hand, coating some of his fingers with the slippery green gel. Genzo's 'hentai grin' widened, reflecting the very naughty thoughts he was thinking. Hearing Karl's laugh, Genzo asked; "What's so funny?"

"You." Karl replied, smiling. He closed his eyes a moment, as Genzo applied more of the aloe, feeling good and cool against his skin.

"Me?" Genzo asked. "What did _I_ do?" An imaginary halo appeared over his head. "I'm just helping you get some relief from your massive sunburn." Genzo said, trying to sound innocent, but failing miserably. He could never sound innocent, even as a kid; It was Karl who always had that talent.

"Uh _huh_." Karl replied. He loved teasing Genzo like this. "_Suuuure_, Genzo." Karl couldn't help but smile himself. "That's just an excuse to get my trunks off."

"I - _never!" _Genzo replied, pretending to be shocked. He slathered on a little more aloe on Karl's lower back, getting the areas that weren't already coated. Then, making sure no part of his sunburn would be affected, he gave Karl a quick smack on his pale ass. "There! All done." Karl gasped and stiffened, then relaxed when he realized Genzo didn't hit his sunburn. Still, he exclaimed, "Ow! Genzo, you brat!"

_"_What? I didn't touch your sunburn." Genzo said innocently. "Besides.." He then placed a hand on a white cheek, and said in a husky voice: "I like smacking your little ass." His hand gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'd like to do a lot more to it...and to _you._"

"Right _here?" _Karl asked, his voice scaling up in disbelief. At the same time, though, he felt himself harden at the thought, the touch, and the sexy purr of Genzo's voice. Karl smiled, and was about to turn around, when Genzo stopped him by placing his hands on his hips, keeping him facing forward. "Uh Uh. Stay right there." Karl again placed his hands on the balcony waiting for Genzo, as he heard the shuffling sound of clothes being removed. He turned his blonde head to see his boyfriend's gorgeous, muscular body. Genzo licked his lips at the sight of Karl before him, naked and waiting. Gods, even burnt to crisp, the man was still sexy as hell. Genzo then slicked his fingers with more of the aloe, and reached down, spread Karl's pale, firm ass cheeks, and started massaging Karl's tight entrance. Karl moaned at the touch, his pretty crystal blue eyes closing, his head tipped back slightly as he relished the feeling of Genzo's touch. He then felt two of Genzo's slick fingers slip inside him, gently sliding in and out, his two fingers opening and closing scissors-like, as he stretched Karl wider for himself.

"nnnnnn...." Karl moaned, biting his lower lip, shifting his hips back and forth in rythem to Genzo's fingers, as they slowly pushed in and out, in and out. Genzo pushed his fingers deep into Karl, brushing against the man's prostate. "A-aa_h!"_ Karl exclaimed, electricity surging through him. "Genzo...." he moaned, wanting the goalkeeper inside him, _now. _

Genzo then inserted a third finger, continuing the pulsing rhythem of his fingers. "Gods, Karl..." Genzo moaned, watching his gorgeous boyfriend slowly fuck himself on his hand. As if that wasn't enough, Karl turned his head and looked straight into Genzo's large dark eyes, those crystal blues a now shade darker, as Genzo continued his ministrations, inserting a fourth finger. "Unnnngh....." Karl moaned wantonly, his eyes still locked with Genzo's. "Genzo...._please_.....''

Genzo couldn't take any more. He withdrew his fingers and very unromantically grabbed Karl's hips with both hands, spread his cheeks and thrust into him abruptly, causing Karl to cry out. This just turned Genzo on even more as he started to slam into his lover, Karl's moans becoming mixed with cries of desire. Genzo had never been this rough with him; While Genzo was a very passionate lover, he never had just....taken Karl before. It was incredible - instead of the pain he would have expected from this kind of sex, it felt _so _good...he loved it...he wanted more: "Oh....fuck...yeah...Genzo - unnnngh, Gods...." Karl breathily moaned.

"You like this, baby? You like it when I fuck the hell out of you?" Genzo whispered huskily in Karl's ear, as he thrust harder and harder into his love, wrenching out more deliciously begging moans from Karl.

"Yes...Gods...fuck...more...Genzo....." Karl was able to let out these few words as Genzo continued his hard thrusts, aiming to fuck the beautiful forward senseless.

Genzo then pulled back his hips far enough until only the head of his cock was still inside Karl; Then he gave one rough thrust, causing Karl to almost scream. Another long, hard thrust, and Karl was knocked off of his hands; He tried to prop himself up on his elbows, as Genzo took a few steps backwards, bringing Karl's hips and ass with him, so Karl's bent position was lengthened. Again, the strong goalkeeper grabbed a hold of Karl's hips, and resumed his slamming into the blonde.

Karl let out a long moan, his hands in his hair, his face down on the balcony as he took Genzo's rough thrusts. "Uuuunnnnghhh...." Karl didn't know how much more of this he could take; He wanted to come, _badly_, but he knew Genzo could go on for quite awhile...

And he knew Genzo wouldn't let him...

Karl set himself up on his hands once again, still leaning on the balcony. He licked the palm of his hand, and reached down for his painfully strained cock, when Genzo quickly grabbed that wrist away from his cock, pinning hit behind his lower back. "Nuh uh, Karl...." Genzo said in a husky voice.

"Gen...." Karl said between hard breaths. But his boyfriend already had his other wrist pinned behind him as well, and bent him over the balcony. Again, Genzo began his relentless hard fucking of his gorgeous boyfriend. Karl's pretty blue eyes shot open, gasping in surprise at Genzo's actions...

And he was never more turned on in his _life._

A sly smile formed on Karl's beautiful face; He knew he was probably in for a long night....

...and he'd love every minute of it...

Karl then felt Genzo's hand on his chest, gently pushing him up, so he was standing up straight, still impaled on Genzo's thick cock.

Both of them moaned loudly. Genzo loosened his grip on Karl's wrists, allowing Karl to wrap one arm around Genzo's neck, so the palm of his hand rested on the back of Genzo's head. Karl turned his head towards Genzo, and they kissed lovingly. Genzo started his thrusts again, slowly, and deeply at first, before he again resumed his rough, quick rhythem, which was now deliciously enhanced by Karl lifting himself up and down with his thighs, sliding up and down Genzo's now slick cock.

"Ooooh....fuck...Karl..." Genzo tried not to come just yet; he wanted this to last as long as possible; Gods, he could listen to Karl's moans and pleadings for _days_. But his hentai plan backfired on him; He then felt Karl's mouth on his neck, and then he heard Karl's breathy voice in his ear: "Come for me, baby."

With a loud moan, Genzo came into his love, _hard_, wrapping his arms around him as he thrust up into him, filling Karl with his seed.

_"Fuuuuuck....Gennnzzo...." _Karl purred, _"ah-ah....uuuuunnnnggghhh Gods....."_ Karl's voice was shaky with the incredible orgasm as one of Genzo's hands pumped the blonde's cock in rhythem to his thrusts, his hand becoming slippery with Karl's hot essence, as the orgasm quaked through the forward's body.

Afterward, Karl leaned back on Genzo, his head on the brunette's shoulder. He felt Genzo place a soft kiss on the back of his neck as the goalkeeper held him gently from behind. Karl's legs were still a little shaky from the intensity of the orgasm, but Genzo held him up.

Genzo then withdrew himself from Karl. He then picked up Karl, the forward's head leaning on his broad shoulder as Genzo carried him inside the villa. When they got to their bedroom, Genzo gently lay Karl on the bed, and placed a soft, cool sheet over him, covering the lower half of his body. Karl stretched, arching his back. He opened his eyes, giving Genzo a lazy smile. Genzo then crawled into bed with him, laying down next to his love. Karl immediately rolled over, and cuddled up to Genzo, the goalkeeper careful of Karl's sunburn. He stroked Karl's soft blonde hair gently, kissing him on the forehead. "Happy Birthday, Karl..." He whispered softly. "mmmmm....." was all Karl could say as he snuggled up to Genzo, drifting into a contented sleep....


End file.
